STOP THE HATE!
by Infinite Ink
Summary: A little message to Sakura haters from Ino.


**STOP THE HATE!**

**Summary: **A little message to Sakura haters from Ino.

**Note: **Because some people need to learn that Naruto isn't real, and I'm tired of all the Sakura hate.

**Author: **Infinite Ink

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto; I'm just borrowing the characters.

**/**

**:**

**/**

_Dear Haters,_

_**(Argument 1: Sakura is a SLUT.)**_

Seriously people, this is really illogical.

Sakura has spent her life in love with ONE person. And, sure, she fangirled a little (Read: a lot) but at least she actually KNEW him, and didn't jump his bones.

Gosh, I see some of you (yes, YOU, the person reading this) crushing on singers/actors/actresses/anime characters, and it is usually _more than one_, yet I don't call you a slut.

Just in case if you didn't understand this, here's the definition of a slut:

**Slut **[sluht] _**noun**_: An immoral or dissolute woman; a prostitute. _( )_

Yeah, I don't know about you, but I don't recall Sakura selling her body for money anytime in the manga. Do you? Because I'd really love to see that piece of evidence.

_**(Argument 2: Sakura is a bitch to Naruto)**_

You watch the anime (FILLERS!) don't you? Seriously, if you'd read the manga, you'd realize that Sakura _rarely_ hits Naruto, and, when she does, it's only for comic relief.

Another thing, during the Bell Test and the Chunin Exams, I'm sure that I wasn't the only one to notice how she started believing in Naruto. (Ex; she believed in him throughout his fight with Kiba, and even admitted to admiring his strength)

Don't even get me started on how their relationship progressed throughout Shippuden. I'm sure that many of you spotted the sibling relationship developed between the two, and how Sakura STILL rarely hits him (she only hits him in the anime, which overdid her character).

Don't even try that whole 'Sakura lied about being in love with him' argument. You and I both know she only did that for his safety.

_**(Argument 3: Sakura is a bitch. Period.)**_

Someone who saves the lives of her comrades, and tries her hardest for the sake of her team is a bitch?

Wow, what kind of a fucked up world do you live in? Because in this world, people who save the lives of children and soldiers, that fight for the safety of others are respected.

_**(Argument 4: She has small tits)**_

If this is really something that you use in an argument, then you are seriously saying a lot about your personality. And, trust me, it isn't saying a good thing.

_**(Argument 5: She gets paired with everyone)**_

Yes, but when you pair your favorite character up with everyone it isn't a problem. I see how it is.

_**(Argument 6: Sakura is weak and brings Team 7 down)**_

Sakura knows how to make earthquakes with her fists, was a major key in killing Sasori, and saved the lives of Naruto and Kakashi many times with her healing…yet, she's weak?

Yeah, uhm, I wouldn't be talking, because, last time I checked, I'm pretty sure you haters couldn't do any of those things.

_**(Argument 7: Sakura always whines and bitches about everything)**_

You know what is funny, dear hater, you're whining and bitching, too, about a fictional character, no less.

_**(Argument 8: Sakura's stupid!)**_

Sakura was number 1 in the Academy from all the girls in test scores, yet you think she's stupid.

So does that make me (Ino) or Hinata stupid, too?

_**(Argument 9: She has pink hair)**_

I have blonde hair, Tenten has brown hair, Lee has black hair, Kakashi has silver hair, Hinata has midnight blue hair, Tayuya has red hair, Itachi and Sasuke have red eyes, Naruto has the Kyuubi, Kisame's blue -SO WHAT IF SHE HAS PINK HAIR?

_**(SHUT UP! NARUTO IS NOT REAL! Don't you think it's sad how you're using a word as strong as hate on an anime character?)**_

_Sincerely,_

_Ino_

_P.S. –Forehead is my best friend. You hate on her, you hate on me, and, trust me, you DO NOT want to hate on me._

**/**

**:**

**/**

**A/N: **I do not regret this. At. All. I'm sick of people hating on Sakura.

Review? (No flames, please)


End file.
